


and all the rest

by WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo
Summary: Written for the 90's Movies comment_fic prompt: To Be Continued, Cha Eunwoo, Never Been Kissed (1999)The boys play "Never Have I Ever" for a live broadcast and Eunwoo confesses to something that nobody believes.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	and all the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



“Never have I ever...been kissed.”  
  
JinJin froze, his eyes going wide. He’d had a bad feeling deep in his gut when the fans suggested the boys play “Never Have I Ever” for their live broadcast. It was all in good fun, but they could only play for so long before the truly embarrassing tidbits rose to the surface.  
  
The strained look on Eunwoo’s face spoke volumes.  
  
JinJin laughed uneasily, tossing a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean into his mouth and beginning to chew. The jellybeans were their decided method of punishment, but this one tasted like cherry. He sighed with relief.  
  
And then MJ spoke.  
  
“Yah! Don’t lie, Eunwoo! That’s not fair!”  
  
“MJ-hyung, stop -” JinJin began.  
  
“Yeah, hyung! There’s no way that can be true!” Sanha chimed in, “You have a perfect face!” JinJin noted that Sanha hadn’t reached for a jellybean from the bowl sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
Bin and Rocky nodded in agreement, chuckling, but they picked out their jellybeans without further commentary. Bin grimaced, which made Rocky laugh even more.  
  
Eunwoo finally smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. JinJin felt his heart drop into his stomach.  
  
“It’s true. In school, I was too focused on my studies. And my mom always told me I was ugly, so I guess I never really thought much about girls, or kissing them.” He shrugged. “Oh well, can’t kiss anyone now anyway. Have to save all of my love for our fans!”  
  
His smile brightened and he waved at the live webcam. Eunwoo tapped Rocky on the shoulder. “Your turn!”  
  
While Rocky thought about his next answer, everyone made an effort to lighten up the mood. JinJin had to keep an eye on the chatroom since he was the leader and therefore always in charge, but was happy to see that the fans had very encouraging things to say to Eunwoo after his confession.  
  
In between reading messages and eating jellybeans and laughing, JinJin noticed that Eunwoo’s smile never quite reached his eyes. His laughter seemed forced. JinJin couldn’t stand it.  
  
Eunwoo deserved so much more than he thought he did. And JinJin was determined to make him see that.  
  
~  
  
JinJin shuffled out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair. It was late - the broadcast had gone on an hour longer than they had scheduled. JinJin was usually the last one to shower and the last one to go to bed, so he was surprised when he saw Eunwoo sitting on the couch in the living room, scribbling away in a notebook.  
  
“You okay, Eunwoo?” JinJin felt the butterflies flutter inside his stomach. If they were the only ones awake, this would be a perfect time to talk to him about what had happened.  
  
Eunwoo looked up after a few seconds, distracted by whatever he was writing about. “Hmm? What did you say, hyung?”  
  
JinJin smiled. “I asked if you were okay.”  
  
“Oh,” Eunwoo answered, the uneasy smile returning to his face. “I’m fine, JinJin-hyung. Thank you for your concern.” He looked down at his notebook, but didn’t make any move to start writing again.  
  
JinJin moved over to the couch, taking the towel from his hair and letting it drop to the floor. He sat down next to Eunwoo and felt his heart racing, wondered if Eunwoo could hear it pounding wildly.  
  
“Eunwoo -”  
  
“I promise I’m fine, hyung.” Eunwoo answered shortly. JinJin flinched, but quickly recovered. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip through his hands that easily.  
  
“Please listen to me,” JinJin said quietly.  
  
Eunwoo finally glanced at him. He looked tired.  
  
“I’m sorry, hyung. Go ahead.”  
  
JinJin took a deep breath. “I know it was embarrassing for you to admit that you’d never been kissed during the broadcast. I’m sorry that MJ-hyung and Sanha teased you.”  
  
Eunwoo said nothing, but looked away and seemed as if he was reliving the moment in his mind all over again.  
  
“But I just...I just wanted you to know -” JinJin stuttered. He desperately wanted to say the words but was afraid of what might happen next.  
  
Eunwoo looked back at him, and JinJin suddenly felt as light as air, as if he could fly. No one else made him feel that way. He hoped Eunwoo felt that way too.  
  
“I wanted you to know that I am willing to be your first kiss. And the next one. And the one after that. And all the rest.”  
  
JinJin hadn’t meant to say _all_ of that, but he knew he couldn’t take it back now. He didn’t want to.

Eunwoo’s eyes grew wide, and JinJin prepared to be rejected - maybe even punched in the face.  
  
What he hadn’t prepared for was Eunwoo’s hand reaching toward his face, brushing stray locks of wet hair out of his eyes.  
  
“Please?” Eunwoo asked, his voice choking on the word.  
  
JinJin leaned in without thinking, but stopped just short of kissing him. He glanced down at Eunwoo’s lips, then back up at Eunwoo’s hazel eyes.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Eunwoo barely nodded. JinJin closed his eyes and kissed Cha Eunwoo, and it was better than he’d ever dreamt it. Eunwoo was soft and warm and JinJin wanted nothing more than to just melt right there in his arms.  
  
When they parted, Eunwoo leaned his forehead against JinJin’s and breathed out a shaky sigh.  
  
“Thank you JinJinnie. Will you stay with me a little longer?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
Eunwoo leaned back on the couch and JinJin curled up next to him, his head lying on Eunwoo’s shoulder. They sat together like that for a few silent moments before JinJin remembered one other thing he’d wanted to say.  
  
“Your mom is wrong by the way. You’re not ugly.”  
  
Eunwoo chuckled softly and kissed the top of JinJin’s head. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
